A rumor I must trust
by KaBeki
Summary: [BTS] Min Yoongi x Park Jimin (Suga x Jimin / YoonMin) ft slight NamJin & HopeV - rumor dan pertemuan rahasia setiap malam musim panas jam dua belas malam lebih dua belas menit.


**A rumor I must trust.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi x Park Jimin [Suga x Jimin / YoonMin] – BTS by Big Hit**

 **Slight Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin [Rap Monster x Jin / NamJin] & Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung [ x V / HopeV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Katanya, dia hanyalah sebuah rumor._

Laki-laki itu berjalan di tengah malam, musim panas yang sejuk. Angin pagi buta tak pernah terasa begitu hangat. Tangannya merengkuh udara yang tak pernah nyata tersentuh indera, namun begitu berarti memberikan hidup bagi seorang, banyak, manusia.

Tak jua luput, Park Jimin, melangkah tak berkawan, di aspal yang telah mendingin. Dengan kaus tanpa lengan, kulitnya tersapu debu, namun dia tak peduli.

Seperti biasanya, dia selalu berjalan di sana, setiap akhir malam musim panas.

Melewati jalan yang sama setiap waktu.

Jalanan itu begitu sepi, tak terlihat siapapun pada jam dua belas malam lebih dua belas menit itu. tak pula terpantau cahaya barang sedikit, meski dari lampu jalan, karena telah lama binasa, namun tak seorangpun berniat membangkitkannya. Terasa mencekam, jika tak terbiasa. Namun seakan sudah menjadi akrab dengan malam yang hanya berlampukan bulan, Jimin melangkah dengan kurang percaya diri.

 _SRAAAAAAAAAAK._

"Uwaaa!"

"Heh, Park Jimin."

"Ah-aaaah, Yoongi-hyung!"

Dari belakang tembok pertigaan itu, seorang Min Yoongi muncul. Kulit putih pucatnya sangat berkilauan terpapar rembes cahaya bulan malu-malu di malam yang cerah di anatara awan yang sedikit ramai. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat dengan nada hijau lembut mint selalu membuat Jimin terpesona. Matanya yang gelap hitam yang mengingatkan dengan malam syahdu. Suaranya selalu nyaman terdengar, utamanya jika Yoongi memanggil namanya dengan sombong.

Seharusnya Jimin terbiasa dengan kemunculan Yoongi yang selalu tiba-tiba seperti itu. mereka melakukan pertemuan rahasia setiap malam.

Tapi Jimin tidak terlalu banyak mengharap.

"Kalau ada disana, bilang-bilang, dong, hyung. Jantungan, nih." Protes Jimin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Eoh, kau pikir aku ini apa? Hantu? Bah!" balas Yoongi ketus, lalu tertawa. "Yah, ekspresimu setiap saat selalu membuatku terkekeh seperti orang bodoh, hehehehe."

"Yoongi-hyung kan memang bodoh." Jawab Jimin dengan muka cemberut. "Siapa yang kau kata bodoh? Bukannya itu kau, yang selalu datang kemari setiap malam?"

"Siapa yang lebih bodoh, bukannya itu hyung yang terus menunggu disini?" jawab Jimin lagi. Yoongi gemas dan mencubit pipi Jimin. "Dasar kau, tidak sopan!"

Tangan Yoongi terasa begitu dingin, kontras dengan malam musim panas itu. Jimin mengelus pipinya sendiri dan pura-pura mengaduh. "Huh, hyung lemah, mencubit saja tidak bertenaga!" ejeknya usil. Yoongi mendengus tak peduli, dia hanya membalasnya dengan seringai manis beberapa detik kemudian. "Biarkan saja. Memang begitu kok." Jawabnya lagi.

"Malam ini, mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uhhhmmm… mau main kembang api?" jawab Jimin sambil mengeluarkan tiga bungkus kembang api beragam rupa dari kantung plastik yang ada di tangannya. "Heeeeeh, lagiii?"

"Yak, hyung! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau mau main seribu kembang api di musim panas! Kau tidak tahu aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membeli ini setiap hari, ayo kita main!" balas Jimin kesal. "Aigoo, kau cepat sekali marah, Jiminie, padahal aku juga hanya bercanda. Sekarang kita kemana, itu yang kutanyakan." Balas Yoongi yang tertawa renyah.

"Di… depan rumahmu? Mungkin?"

"Boleh." Jawab Yoongi.

.

 _Creesssss…_

"Wow, sekarang kau bawa kembang api yang besar! keren, kau, Jimin!"

"Hehehe, ini kembang api _limited edition_ yang sangat mahal! Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena aku juga harus mengantri lama untuk mendapatkannya!"

"Yaaa, yaa, kau memang kekasihku yang sangat baik, Jimin." Jawab Yoongi tersenyum.

Jimin melirik, kemudian lagi-lagi terpatung. _Aaah, hyung…senyumanmu begitu cocok dengan bunga api yang bermekaran di tanganku. Aroma terbakar yang setiap hari sebenarnya candu. Aku bersamamu setiap malam musim panas…_

"Andaikan aku bisa begini terus denganmu, ya?" tanya Yoongi retoris. "Aku sangat suka kembang api, untunglah kau memenuhi janjimu padaku."

"…Tentu, hyung." Jawab Jimin sambil menatap kembang api di tangannya. Mata Jimin agaknya berbintik bayang terlalu lama menatapnya, namun itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Setiap malam, dia menghitung. Dan sepertinya, dia sudah mulai lupa. Terlalu mabuk dalam cinta, dia bertemu dengan kekasihnya setiap malam dalam pertemuan rahasia.

"Jadi… sudah ke berapa?"

"Eoh?"

"Kau menghitung, atau sudah lupa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ah… itu…aku…"

"Ck! Kau begitu tidak bisa diandalkan! Untung saja aku hapal, besok sudah akhir musim panas, tahu!" balas Yoongi. "…Besok?"

"Iya, besok." Jawab Yoongi cepat. "Tidak terasa?"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku… aku tidak lupa, kok!" jawab Jimin berbohong. "Sejak kuliah, aku selalu dijagokan untuk mengadministrasi segala sesuatu, kan? Itu sebabnya aku bertemu denganmu, hyung. Kau dosen muda yang akhirnya merekrutku karena aku bisa diandalkan. Masa kau lupa?"

"Itu karena kau menarik perhatianku, Jimin. Mana ada mahasiswa yang begitu antusias menjawab ajakan makan siang dari seorang dosen muda, sampai-sampai tersedak ayam goreng saking bersemangatnya. Padahal kau tahu, aku salah satu dosen _killer_ di kampus, kan?" jawab Yoongi bernostalgia.

"H-hyung sendiri yang…yang salah! Hyung terlihat menawan…arrrghhh…hyung! Kau membuatku malu mengingat semuanya!" balas Jimin gugup. "Hahahaha!"

Tawa riuh Yoongi terdengar lembut tersapa angin musim panas. Jimin mendengarnya dengan syahdu, menatap sosok Yoongi yang terlihat begitu cerah, riak api yang terbakar itu membuat bayangnya terlihat begitu solid.

"ah!" Jimin menjerit pelan. Dia tertawan oleh sosok kekasihnya itu, tak sadar kembang api di tangannya tersapu dan redup. Perlahan, cahayanya mulai hilang.

Dan lenyap.

Mendadak sekelilingnya tidak terlihat apapun. Rumah Yoongi tak menyalakan satupun lampunya, hingga sekitar sembilan puluh persen, mata Jimin gelap. Terlebih dari bayang-bayang kembang api sebelumnya, sedikit banyak membuat Jimin pusing. Tapi Jimin tidak mau mempermasalahkannya. Dia terduduk gugup, panik.

"Yo-Yoongi-hyung… Yoongi-hyung…!"

Dia memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan suara yang bergetar, seperti ketakutan. "Yoongi-hyung…!"

"Shhh, Jimin, jangan berteriak, aku disini."

"Y-Yo-Yoongi…hyung…" balas Jimin. Jimin meraba-raba udara di sekitarnya. "Bantu aku menemukanmu, Yoongi-hyung!" pintanya lirih.

Yoongi terkekeh sangat pelan, tak bersuara. Kemudian dia tersenyum dengan matanya yang meraut sedih. Tak seorangpun tahu, tak juga dengan Jimin yang terperangkap gelap sesaat. Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jimin lembut.

Jimin yang tadinya riuh, kemudian tenang. "H-Hyung…?"

"Aku tidak pergi, kok." Jawab Yoongi. "Jangan panik begitu dong, nanti kau bisa membangunkan tetangga."

"Tapi…hyung…"

"Ssst."

Yoongi mencium bibir Jimin pelan, melekatkannya beberapa saat dengan bibirnya yang dingin dan lembut. Sesuai dengan imaji mint yang terlekat padanya. Dingin menyejukkan. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu lagi besok, ya?"

.

"Kau datang lagi, Jimin-ah?"

"Ah, iya, Jin-hyung." Balas Jimin pelan. "Kau selalu membeli kembang api mahal, seperti anak-anak saja." Gurau Jin, pemilik toko mainan anak-anak yang terkenal dengan senyumnya yang mekar bagai bunga itu. di belakang, terdengar celetuk, "Hei, kau juga berjualan mainan karena kau masih suka bermain seperti bocah."

"Diam, Namjoonie! Kalau tidak, aku akan aktifkan denda karena telah menghancurkan pintu toilet satu minggu lalu! Sebagai pegawai baru, jangan berlagak, kau!" balas Jin lagi.

"Yaaa, Jin- _chagiya_ , terserah kau."

Jimin terkekeh geli. Sepertinya sudah tiga tahun berlalu ketika dia mulai berlangganan membeli kembang api di toko itu, dan riuh suara pasangan itu selalu memeriahkan toko yang terkenal di distrik tempat dia tinggal. "Seperti biasa, Namjoon-hyung membuat masalah?"

"Oh, _yes, dear_. Dia benar-benar tangan perusak. Kau sudah memutuskan membeli yang mana?"

"Aku masih bingung." Jawab Jimin. "Aku sudah membeli _limited edition_ yang kemarin, sepertinya masih kurang seru."

"Memangnya, jenis kembang api macam apalagi yang kau cari?" tanya Jin sambil membongkar kardus di pojok toko. "Ah, apa ada yang, errrr banyak? Besar? Yang butuh waktu lama menghabiskannya." Jawab Jimin.

"Eoh, kau punya semalaman, ya? Mentang-mentang besok juga musim panas akan berakhir jika melihat kalender." Balas Jin sambil membuka satu kotak kecil berwarna cokelat. "Bagaimana dengan _set_ ini? Kurasa kau akan sangat lama memainkannya. Satu malam! Dengan harga khusus."

"Hem… tentu." Jawab Jimin. "Semalaman?"

"Semalaman! Kau akan puas menikmati malam musim panas!" jawab Jin percaya diri. "Tapi kau jangan terlalu malam bermainnya, Jimin-ah. Kau tahu kan, rumornya… kalau setiap musim panas… akan muncul se-su-a-tu di daerah ini?"

"Ah, hyung. Aku sudah mendengarnya berkali-kali." Jawab Jimin sambil merotasi bola matanya, kemudian terfokus pada bungkus _set_ kembang api yang diberikan oleh Jin di tangannya. "Arwah penasaran…akan…MENGHANTUIMU… apalagi jika kau berjalan sendirian… dan tanpa tujuan… mungkin sesuatu itu akan merasukimu…dank au dibawa ke neraka… KHU-KHU-KHU-KHUUUU…!" tukas Jin dramatis.

" _Dear Lord_ , Kim Seokjin, kau memang setan yang paling menakutkan yang kukenal." Namjoon yang berjalan keluar membawa seperangkat alat tukang. "Kau berhasil menghantui hatiku." Lanjut Namjoon genit. Jin kemudian menampar pria yang digadang sebagai pemilik tangan perusak itu dengan pelan. "Me-ma-lu-kan, Kim Namjoonie!" jeritnya sambil menahan sipu di pipinya.

"Ehem, aku… ambil yang ini." potong Jimin. "A-aaaah, iya, Jimin-ah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, kemudian pergi dengan satu bungkus besar kembang api di tangannya.

Musim panas memang telah menyejuk, menjelang kisi akan hadirnya musim gugur dengan segera. Jimin sesekali menatap bayangan dirinya di jalanan. Matahari begitu bersemangat, membuat bayangannya begitu pekat. Banyak orang berlalu di sisinya, dan dia tetap sendirian.

"Sssst, ssst, Hoseok-hyung! Katanya, Jungkookie melihat penampakan! Penampakan mendiang kakeknya yang meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu…Hiiiii~"

"A-Ahhhh, pabbo Taehyungie! Aku takut, dasar bodooooh!"

Jimin melirik anak-anak itu berlarian riang. Tak gusar akan sengat matahari, mereka tertawa satu sama lain, dengan topi musim panas dan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih serta celana pendek. Mereka bercanda usil tentang rumor hantu musim panas itu, Jimin tersenyum tipis untuk sepersekian detik dan menghela napas panjang.

 _Oh, itu bukan hanya 'katanya'. Itu adalah rumor yang harus kupercaya._

.

"Wow, Jimin. Kau membeli _set_ besar hari ini."

"…Iya, hyung." Jawab Jimin pelan. "Berarti hari ini, kita main sepuasnya semalaman!" balas Yoongi antusias. Yoongi tertawa dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin. "Ayo, hari ini, kita main di bukit saja."

Jimin hanya menatap tangan yang terulur itu. "Ayolah, anggap saja benar-benar ada." Balas Yoongi. "Kita harus menghabiskan mala mini dengan bersenang-senang. Kau sudah janji akan menuruti semua permintaaanku, bukan?"

"…Iya…hyung. Aku akan menepati janjiku." Balas Jimin.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, di tengah malam itu. lagi-lagi, dua belas malam lebih dua belas menit. Mereka menyusuri jalanan tanpa suara. Tak ada siapapun disana. Sepi, distrik itu memang terletak di pinggiran kota. Namun distrik itu merupakan tempat favorit seorang Min Yoongi yang mencintai ketenangan dan tidur di dalamnya. Distrik itu berbatasan dengan sebuah bukit kecil jika ingin pergi ke kota. Siang hari akan ramai, namun tidak untuk malam. Apalagi di bukit itu, terlalu gelap jika kau menyusurinya sendiri. terlalu mencekam jika kau mencoba berpetualang disana. Namun Jimin tidak. Ada Yoongi di hadapannya.

Untuk saat ini.

"Mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa bukit ini mempunyai pemandangan yang indah." Kata Yoongi, membuka percakapan kembali sambil berjalan menanjak ke puncak. "Aku akhirnya tahu, puncak bukit ini punya ladang ilalang tempat kunang-kunang bermain. Aku juga ingin kau melihatnya."

Jimin agak terengah-engah menanjaki bukit itu. beberapa detik dia mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya, di hadapan matanya telah hadir ratusan bintang yang berkelip di antara ilalang. "Wah…" Jimin terpukau.

"Semua orang terlalu takut pada rumor hantu itu sampai tidak mau kesini." Kata Yoongi. "Kurasa ini juga tempat yang seru untuk menghabiskan malam ke seribu kembang api kita."

 _DEG…_

Jantung Jimin menjadi tak karuan.

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Jimin kesal. "Hah?" Yoongi menoleh kaget.

"Jimin, kau –"

Jimin berusaha menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang ada di hadapannya. Air wajahnya yang tadi terpukau keindahan cahaya kunang-kunang itu kini terenggut oleh kerut amarah. Kecewa. Atau kesedihan–jika melihat matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sementara itu terlihat kerling air mata di sudut matanya, berusaha untuk tidak tertumpah dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi.

Tapi tangannya hanya mampu menangkap udara yang dingin.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak lagi menghitung hari? Yoongi-hyung?!" teriaknya pada ruang kosong di hadapannya.

"Gara-gara permintaanmu, seribu kembang api–setiap hitungannya membuatku tersiksa, kau begitu jahat padaku!" teriak Jimin. "Kau pikir aku tidak paham maksudmu?! Ketika seribu hari kita menyalakan kembang api berakhir–seperti permintaanmu– kau akan pergi! Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi!"

Jimin akhirnya rapuh. Rusak. Pecah.

"Kau hantu, hantu sialan, Yoongi-hyung!"

Jimin hanya menggenggam angin. Dia tidak bisa menyentuh kekasihnya lagi. di hadapannya, sosok Min Yoongi, dia tersenyum sedih. "Kau–kau bertanya kemarin tentang apakah aku pikir kau hantu–padahal jawabannya sangat jelas… Yoongi-hyung… kau hantunya. Kau…"

"Jimin, aku tidak krisis identitas. Aku sudah mati, aku sadar aku hantu. Roh. Atau apalah." Balas Yoongi. "Aku hantu, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih kau mau berpura-pura merasakan sentuhanku. Kau mau menggenggam tanganku. Kau mau membiarkan aku menciummu. Untunglah aku hanya hidup di jam dua belas malam lebih duabelas menit setiap malam–jika bisa kukatakan aku 'hidup'–jika aku hidup jam dua belas siang lebih dua belas menit setiap siang, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau menerima ciumanku–ciuman dengan udara kosong–di tengah banyak manusia."

"Aku takut, Yoongi-hyung." Balas Jimin.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau menghitung hari. Karena aku tahu akan sakit rasanya melihatmu pergi lagi. dan kali ini, bahkan mungkin tak ada kesempatan kedua." Jimin tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhnya yang semakin ringkih. Dia berlutut tak kuasa menahan semua emosi yang dia rasakan. "Aku tidak bisa… bermain denganmu."

Jimin kemudian meremas kantung berisikan kembang api itu. "Maafkan aku, Jimin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memegang kembang api untukku sendiri."

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri seribu kembang api itu hari ini. janjiku… aku tidak bisa."

"Ah, memang itu janji konyol. Apa yang kupikirkan saat aku membuat permintaan terakhir itu padamu? Seribu? Harusnya kusebut sejuta." Balas Yoongi. Jimin tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sudah di ujung matanya. Air matanya tumpah ke tanah yang rumput-rumputnya agaknya layu tak tersiram hujan.

"Dengar, aku minta maaf. Jimin. Dengarkan aku."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, dan Yoongi sudah merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Jimin, lalu memeluk laki-laki yang sedang menangis itu. pelukannya fana–dia tahu itu. "Aku minta maaf telah menyakitimu dengan permintaan seribu kembang api itu. aku minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa langsung pergi ke tempatku seharusnya berada sekarang–dengan segera, hingga kau harus bertemu denganku lagi, selama seribu hari musim panas hanya untuk bermain kembang api denganku. Agar aku bisa pergi selamanya dengan tenang."

"Yoongi-hyung… aku ingin sekali mengutuk Tuhan." Balas Jimin dengan suara gemetaran. "Hei, sayang, itu tidak baik. Sudah takdirnya aku sakit parah. Mungkin itu satu kesialan–tapi selama seribu hari ini, menurutku aku diberi keberuntungan, kesempatan kedua untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Setelah sekian lama kau harus mengurusiku yang payah karena sakit bertahun-tahun, akhirnya kita bisa bermain. Cukup bagiku, agar aku tenang."

"Yoongi…hyung…"

"Aku juga…mau minta maaf. Sudah bertahun-tahun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku tak pernah memintamu untuk …yah, kau tahu. Terikat selamanya. Aku tahu waktuku tak akan lama. Jadi… kuharap, setelah ini, kau bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih." Lanjut Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Sangat. Tapi aku harus pergi…"

Jimin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, memanggil nama kekasihnya itu. terasa pelukan Yoongi, terasa–namun dingin, tak lagi hangat, tak lagi nyata. Yoongi tak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata maaf dari bibirnya.

Dan malam itu, kembang api di malam ke seribu dinyalakan.

Dan menjelang pagi, kembang api itu telah padam.

Semburat mint mulai terlihat di bagian timur. Dengan sedikit nada oranye tipis dari matahari yang mulai bangkit dari peraduan.

Saat itu juga, Yoongi melangkah mundur. Rambut mint-nya mulai menjadi senyap tersenyawa dengan warna di sekitarnya. Kakinya tak lagi menapak tanah, dan tubuhnya kini telah bagaikan kaca. "Jadi… sudah saatnya aku pergi." Kata Yoongi.

"Iya…hyung…"

"Maaf, atas permintaan bodohku."

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya, permintaan bodoh, hyung… lain kali…jika kita bertemu lagi, dan aku ada di posisimu, jika aku mencintaimu, aku akan minta janji yang lebih cerdas. Seperti…aku akan menghantuimu sampai kau menyusulku." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa. Matanya begitu sembab, bayang-bayang Yoongi mulai menjadi samar. Entah karena Yoongi memang menghilang perlahan, atau karena lagi-lagi buyar karena air matanya.

"Tentu, sayang." Jawab Yoongi. "Aku akan menunggumu. Berbahagialah."

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

"Selamat tinggal… Park Jimin."

 _Ah, Jin-hyung… kembang apimu tak bertahan lama… tak bisakah kau membuatnya menyala seperti…selamanya?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **END./**

 **A/N:** maafkan penulisan ngaco author yang sedang dalam mood romance, plot horror, tapi malah nulis genre hurt. /dikemplang/ RnR yuks ; w ; /woi

Alah bukannya namatin serial VIXX on going malah terus-terusan bikin oneshot /maloeeeeeeeeee aku akan berjuang bikin skripsi malam iniiiii aaaaaaaaaaa doakan aku guys TT_TT BEGADAANG! /lagilaginumpangcurhat


End file.
